Off on a Tangent
by CorvidQueen
Summary: *Completed*
1. The Disclaimer

Off on a Tangent 

By.CorvidQueen 

-------------------------------------------------- 

Disclaimer: I dun own Lord of the Rings, the char, the places, blah blah blah. 

--- 

Warning: This is the most shameless of shameless plugs. It has NOTHING at all to do with the actual book and I doubt it has anything to do with the movie (seeing as how I haven't seen it and am completely pissed about that, but lets move on). This is purely for pretty much my own entertainment, so I don't want you to read and then review flaming me about how this has nothing to do with the book because it's NOT SUPPOSED TO. The only thing that has to do with the book is the people in the story. *deep breath*. So, I've warned you. So help me god of some dolt (and I know there will be one) complains about this work of fiction having nothing to do with the actual book. Now lets get on with it..... 


	2. Chapter 1

Off on a Tangent 

By CorvidQueen 

----------------------------- 

"Awake girl, awake." 

I moaned, rolling over in my bed as I reluctantly released the safe black of sleep. 

"They come child, wretched beast, will you not get up!" 

I cried out as the sheets where torn away and I was hauled to my feet. 

"Wash yourself demon spawn!" 

I stumbled forward, blinded by sleep and sudden light. I flew to the washroom out of fear and routine, falling breathless and dazed to the floor, safe for a moment. A porcelain tub steamed with waters scented by soothing oils. I sighed as I slipped into the tub, knowing this would be the only peace I received in the house until I slept again. My serenity was shattered by the gentle click of the closing door, shutting my eyes to hold the tears at bay. 

"I apologize for my haste, but important guests approach and will arrive within the hour. You must see him before you are to meet them." 

A strong hand stroked my wet hair, fingers trailing down my neck. I nodded silently, enduring his inappropriate touch simply because I could not fight. I had learned I could not fight him a long time ago. 

"You must see him within the half hour. Be swift." 

He kissed my forehead and then was gone, the door clicking shut behind him once more. I shuddered, scrubbing my skin to the point of irritation. I found that my night garments had been removed, but not replaced with daily clothing when I climbed from the tub moments later. My stomach churned and I felt sick as I dried myself and then my hair as I gathered my wits. It was a game he played, I did not understand why he enjoyed tormenting me so. Clad in only the cotton towel, I strode quickly back to my room to find him waiting. My outfit had been laid out on the bed, a simple dress of auburn hue, the top close fitting and the neck squared. Diamond patterns where embroidered across the top, the skirt free flowing and to my knees. Along the hem was embroidered the same diamond pattern, as well as on the sleeves which cling close to the elbow and then floated free. Boots of shin length stood beside the bed and I was certain my hair would be done in some ornate fashion. 

"You must look your best for our guests. Have you washed behind your ears?" 

He came forward now and examined me, touching gently places he shouldn't and making my heart race. His lips pressed brushed mine in chaste kisses, his breaths soft sighs as his member stiffened. He finally sighed heavily, searching my eyes. 

"I want you, but not now....I can't have you now. Later, I will send for you love." 

With that, he left me to dress. I trembled with a seething rage and festering sorrow and despair. I dreaded the coming of that hour when I was so summoned unto him, as well as feared the black, unseeing night. Dirty and unmentionable deeds where done in the dark. I left my hair to fall long and air dry, already it began to curl of it's own accord. My mount was waiting, Islingdur, fastest of the swift for an urgent journey. And so we flew at best speed up hill and past dale, over bridge and through wood to the shadowed keep of the Monit. I left my mount and plunged into the shifting shadows with an assurance born of habit. I fell immediately to both hand and knee in his presence, breathing deeply. For a moment, my gasps where all that where to be heard. 

**__**

**_You're late_**

The voice was so deep it seemed to come from deep within the dark, as if made of it. 

"Forgive me, I will-" 

**__**

**_There is no time for your groveling, you are forgiven your grievance. I would not be so kind if your lack of hast had not pressed the matter of what is to be done_** came the chilled response and I fell deathly silent, head bowed and listening intently. 

Presently, a living shadow drew close, placing something about my forehead. 

**__**

**_You will wear this at all times and at exactly the change of night to day you will go to the crest of Cypris Hill and recite the ancient script I will leave for thee there. I will tell you more later. Understand?_**

"Yes." 

**__**

**_Take your leave of me then, I have much to do._**

I left the black as quickly as I had entered, Islingdur waiting impatiently. He did not like the dark of this place any more than I did. Gray god had settled about in the early morning hour before the sun had mounted the mighty Dunes of Ragnarock. With the evil behind and only more evil before, I found I was in no hurry to return home, if it could be called such. Islingdur sensed this and meandered down paths that where at want for wear, tapered ears flickering forth and back with his content. I stroked his golden neck, mane like molten rock as I rested my hands upon powerful shoulders and felt the movement. I guided him with little more than my weight till we arrived at the Risken Ridge, the highest point to look down upon the small town. The road wound down the ridge and into the valley town, a snaking brown that turned eventually to cobble scales and disappearing amid the ally ways and other things. Sunlight burst suddenly forth over the Dunes of Ragnarock, highlighting the fog with a diffuse glow, catching Islingdur's coat and setting it afire. Brazen rays caught the surface of the Risken Flow, a minuscule river that flowed from the purest spring known to men, and made it dance. For a moment, the world seemed the most beautiful place I could think to dwell in, hope flying on wings of new wind. Then the fog burned away and left me at a loss, as horribly off as I had been but a few minutes before. 

"Good 'marrow!" 

Islingdur started at the sudden cry, as surprised as I. 

"Calm good friend." I whispered and he stilled, turning to face the source of the disturbance. 

Four riders trod our way, an odd assortment. One was upon a monstrous steed like molten silver, bushy brow and curling beard as gray as the fog that had lifted upon the cloaked rider. Old beyond years and young as the spring, a knotted staff across his lap. Beside and on the right sat a man of noble carriage and lineage, cloaked in much the same fashion as the first. Finally, to the left sat what was no doubt and elf and what could only be dwarf and on the same horse no less, something quite unheard of. 

"Good 'marrow young one, I did not mean to give your mount such a start." The gray bearded one called. 

"He will get over it, his talent is flight." I responded after a moment, spurring him forward. "Yours is a tongue I have heard but twice and even then not clearly." 

"And yet you speak as easily as if you where born doing so." Came his answer. 

"Tis a gift." I answered ryely. "I take it you mean to travel through Risken?" 

"Aye, and perhaps rest for a time. We have come far." 

"I am certain. I will take you to the Thane of this town." I said simply, turning Islingdur and was swift to check his headlong flight. "Your grain will be there no matter whence you return." 

The company chuckled at my scolding and came to ride about and behind so one was hard put to figure who was escorting who.. 

"And what is your name my dearest maiden and what pray tell where you doing about so early and on your own?" The noble man questioned me. 

"I am Mathis, adopted daughter of the Thane of Risken." I spat, hard pressed to his my disgust. 

"What good fortune had been bestowed upon us that we so happened upon you?" The elf called from behind as we following the winding road. 

"None." I said so quietly I was sure not even elven ears could discern it, and yet I felt his questioning glance. 

"If I may ask again, what was the lady doing about at so early an hour with no escort?" 

"Peace Aragorn, does not the sun rise and spread across the sky every morning?" The gray rider smiled to me. 

I smiled shyly, looking to the golden withers' of my mount. 

"You have yet to allow me your names. How am I to present you properly?" I questioned as we entered the outer regions of the town. 

"Well, I am Gandalf the Grey and my companion who is overly concerned for the well being of thee Is Aragorn the Dunedane. Behind are Legolas the Elf and Gimli the Dwarf." The gray rider responded. 

"Your manner and titles ring of importance, for true, you will be received warmly in the halls of Risken." I nodded as Islingdur shied suddenly, eager to be home. "Islingdur, I swear, if you do not settle, I will have your mane clipped and tail roached!" 

My cry of exasperation was met by curios glances of the company and I knew I had slipped back into my native tongue. 

"If it is not to much trouble, might I ride ahead and quail my mounts discontent? To find the house is none to hard a task, all you have to do is follow this road. There are no forks, but if you feel the need for direction, simply ask a resident 'Andorlain sem osh yimtho.' That, or mention Mathis or Islingdur, and they will gladly set you right, if you have gone wrong at all." 

"Go on ahead, I would feel better for it if our arrival is expected." Gandalf answered. 

"Who said it wasn't?" I responded with a bow to him and then Aragorn before turning to solute Legolas and Gimli. 

Turning forward once more, I loosed the reigns and gave a chirp. That was enough for Islingdur who leapt once for ho before whisking away down the path as swift as the wind. 

------------------------------------------- 

Ok, I'm too tired to type up the second of what I think will end up being 3 parts. Hope you liked this, if you didn't, tough noogies, go read something else. And dun forget about the disclaimer which I left an entire "page" for. R & R of course so hit that button down there..... 


	3. Chapter 2

Off on a Tangent 

By.CorvidQueen 

------------------------------------- 

Our blustry arrival was like the catalyst to a brooding storm, my father waiting with almost baited breath as I drew Islingdur to a hault outside the stable doors. 

"What news, what news?!" He verily demanded as I dismounted, taking hold of the stallion's bridal. 

"A company of four come hither to this house as we speak, their given names Gandolf the Gray, Aragorn the Dunedane, Legolas the Elf, and Gimli the Dwarf." 

He nodded at each name before releasing Islingdur to my care, clapping his hands. 

"Make ready the guest wing, prepare the dinning hall! What language did they speak, you obviously know it." 

"Their tongue is like none in this land." 

"Then you can translate for us." He answered. "Wait for them here and bring them to the short hall." 

With a swish of robes, he was off to do only lord knew what. I gladly went to the stables, calling for three of the best stalls to be set up before tending to Islingdur. He was more than happy to receive my pampering and it was nearly half an hour later when I emerged to find the company just arriving. I smiled and greeted them after our fashion, waiting till they had assembled before speaking. 

"I was beginning to worry that I would have to come back for you." I said, catching the bobbing nose of the elf's unbridled mount and stroking it's kind face. 

"How long have you been waiting? It took us no more than fifteen minutes to arrive." Gimli protested as he dismounted. 

"Nay lord, I have been waiting for near unto half an hour." I answered as I skillfully caught the reigns of Aragorn's mount. 

"If that is so, than flight truly was the talent of your mount who's name I don't quite recall." Legolas noted, looking to me. 

"It was Islingdur. Give pause here for a moment, I will return after delivering your mounts." I said, looking to Gandolf. "He is welcome to come at his own leisure, I fear I have not been honored with his name." 

"It is Shadowfax." He answered almost primly, eyeing me. 

"I will take my own mount." Legolas offered. 

"Whatever for?" I questioned as I started forward, Aragorn's mount following on a loose lead and the other on none at all. 

Shadowfax stepped ofrward on his own accord, muscling the Legolas' mount out of position to walk by my side, to the surprise of both me and the others. 

"I will return shortly." I called over my shoulder, laughing inwardly at their otherwise bewildered expressions. 

They watched and made no response. As I had promised, I returned shortly to see they had moved little. Legolas was first to speak. 

"You have quite some way with horses, if I knew no better, I would think you an Elf!" 

"I am far too short and not nearly as fair. You flatter me." I blushed. 

They smiled and I was all the redder for it, turning promptly to enter the house. 

"I am sure a feast awaits you." 

"Then by all means, lead on!" 

I had the tiering feeling I was in for little eating and much talking. 

-------------------- 

I collapsed in the drawing room, exhausted and at want for food and drink. I had spent nearly five hours translating for my father and the company which was to stay overnight and leave in the early afternoon. 

"You where marvelous!" 

I found myself enveloped suddenly in strong arms, a passionate kiss placed on me. I was to startled to react, frozen in my father's arms. I found my voice suddenly as his hands found my chest, my gasp a high pitched plea of alarm. 

"Put me down!" 

He placed be back on my feet, but held me about my middle with one arm, his free hand slipping down. 

"Stop!" 

"Don't be like this Mathis, you enjoy my touch. You know you do." He whispered harshly in my ear, moving as if to kiss my neck. 

"Mat- oh." 

We both started and looked up to see Legolas standing in the doorway. 

"Do you need something?" I asked tersely, pleading silently for an escape. 

"Yes, I need you for a moment actually." He answered slowly, eyeing my father. "Am I interrupting something?" 

I bit back a retort and shook my head before speaking to my father. 

"I am needed." 

He bowed and let me go. I left the room as quickly as I dared, following Legolas in silence. He slowed to walk beside me after a few moments, emotion floating in his eyes, but I could not identify them. 

"Are you sure I was not interrupting something?" He finally asked and I addured him as steadily as I could manage, but his sight was as keen as his hearing. "Is there anything wrong?" 

I didn't answered and he did not press the issue, having reached the guest wing. He opened the door that led to their rooms and motioned me in. I found all four had gathered in the small living room of sorts, a large plate on the table and a goblet of drink beside it. Aragorn smiled at my confusion. 

"We noticed you had little to eat or drink and took the liberty of getting you something." He explained. 

I blinked, so taken aback and pleased by their thoughtfulness I nearly burst into tears right then. 

"You didn't have too, I would have gotten something on my own." I stuttered, voice trembling slightly. 

"Our most gracious hostess, will you not sit and eat?" Gandalf asked. 

I quickly wiped my eyes and smiled, forgetting about my father as I sat at the table and ate. We held a running conversation, sharing tales of trips and our homelands, their stories far more interesting than mine. I did not remember falling asleep, but waving voices brought me from the peaceful black. 

"I care not for the way her father gazes upon her. It gives me an ill feeling." A fair voice stated, clear amid the gloom. 

Legolas? 

"Aye, neither do I, but we have not come here to judge. Though still, it is the sin of omission that is most vile. There is something greater amiss here than simple perversion." 

"So long as she is not harmed in our presence, we will do nothing. This is not our fight. Agreed?" 

There was a grudging consensus. 

I sighed slightly, stirring. I sat up to find I had been lain on a couch but a few feet from where the others still gathered around the table. Legolas smiled and came to kneel beside me. 

"We bored you." He grinned, overring a hand. 

"I would watch with you the passing of the moon, but I doubt I could endure so long." I answered, blushing as I accepted his hand and stood. "What is the hour?" 

"Nearly midnight." He responded. 

I swallowed, mustering all the self-control I had to not sprint from the room right then. If I did not get to Cypris Hill within a few minutes, I would face a torture worse than death. 

"Take your leave of us till morning. Sleep well Mathis." 

I smiled, bowing before quietly leaving the room-and racing down the hall. My footsteps, though light, seemed to echo impossibly loud, my heart pounding in my ears. 

"Islingdur, Islingdur! My need is great, oh Islingdur, save me!" I called as loud as I dared, breathless as I entered the stable. 

He was waiting for me and I mounted without normally needed aid. Clinging to his mane, I sent him down the lessger trails for it was over grown and good for hiding the beat of flying hooves. 

"Please Islindgur, I have to make!" 

He became a flame, a streak of sunlight lost in the night. We came to Cypris Hill faster than I had known possible. A script was waiting and though I deeply abhorred the fell words scrawled upon it, I spoke them anyway. A deathly chill crept through my limbs and nestled painfully in the pit of my stomach. Darkness blinded me for a moment, my strength failing as I collapsed, trembling as the script burned to sunders, blue flames licking harmlessly at my fingers. Islingdur attempted to comfort me, lipping my ears and hair, but recoiling at the evil energy that festered inside, eating away at my being. I desperately tried to shake it off, sobbing. 

"I have done something tonight that I fear is more horrible than any of my past actions. I feel it in my bones, this chill will not simply pass. Islingdur, my only friend. How will I face the day?" 

He could offer no council. 


	4. Chapter 3

Off on a Tangent 

By.CovridQueen 

--------------------------------- 

The day dawned a dreary gray that the sun could not pierce. So oppressive was the fog that the flowers bent with the weight. Everything was soaked through and through, water beading and collecting on any flat surface available. I felt as if my life had been sucked from my body and then crammed down my throat once more, a darkness inside that made me sick. I was slow getting out of bed and caught a quiet hell for it, bruises placed carefully where no one could see. 

"Mathis, there you are. You look ill." Legolas noted with concern as I stiffly entered the short room, clad in a loose white gown that did not bother my injuries. 

The others looked up at this, all worried now, though they did not show it as openly as the elf. 

"My apologies, for the lord will not dine with us this morn. The ill weather has caused some trouble, he sends his regards though." I said with some effort before sinking into a chair, breathless and weary, my vision swimming. 

The chill within was slowly loosing its hold on me, but I had spent most of the night slipping in and out of a guilty and troubled sleep. 

"Mathis, what ails you so?" Aragorn's questions floated to me, slow to register and my head cleared. "Mathis?" 

"I will be all right, I simply ate something that did not agree with my stomach and it is still pouting. It will settle soon enough." I lied sullenly, sure my assailed side was already greatly discolored. 

I tenderly touched the swollen and throbbing ribs, wishing to moan with every breath. At length, Legolas came to stand by my, lifting me gently to my feet by the elbow. 

"Back to bed with you. I do not know why you rose in the first place." He smiled and I had not the strength to protest. 

I doubted I would have had the will either way, his beautiful face one none could have resisted. My guilt weighed more heavily on my shoulders now as he guided me, to think that I had put them all in danger.... 

"What troubles you Mathis? This is more than an upset stomach." He finally questioned, steady gaze imploring. 

He was worried. I bit my lip and did not answer, continuing to my room. My guilt would not left me remain silent and my fear bid me to do so, incessantly. We halted outside my room door and he forced me to look at him. I swallowed, feeling my fear give in to my conscience. 

"You likened me to an Elf, but I am only an Imp in fair clothing. Be gone from this place as quickly as your beasts will bare you, for the sake of your company as well as mine." I said quickly, trembling. 

"Mathis-" 

"Don't question me, please. Just go." 

He caught my arm, caught off guard by my sudden admission. I flinched slightly as the abrupt movement aggrivated my ribs. He tried again. 

"Mathis-" 

"Please Legolas." 

He hesitated, then fell silent, letting me go. I paused long enough to place a kiss on his cheek and whisper in his ear. 

"Best speed." 

I then retreated to my room and fell onto the bed, not heeding the pain and dissolving into forlorn tears. I was going to die. 

-------------------- 

It was dark when I awoke again, the black so complete I felt blind. I felt more myself, but something was pressing my heart. A sense of foreboding that made me sigh. I sat up slowly and it was if life had been breathed into embers of a smoldering fire, a low moan issuing involuntarily from my lips. I froze when the darkness seemed to shift, shrinking back when a shape came forward. I closed my eyes, flinching away when it was within arms reach, holding my breath. I exhaled suddenly when a tapered hand grasped my shoulder gently, starting and opening my eyes. I started again as I made out the fair features of someone who should have been long gone. 

"Legolas, you can't be here!" I exclaimed in a dismayed whisper, pulling free. 

"The fog was too thick, we don't know these lands." He responded quietly, sitting beside me as I pulled my legs to my chest. "You sound as if you are in pain." 

"Just a little ache, nothing much." I answered dismissively. "I know the way blindfolded and Islingdur knows it better than I." 

"The gloom is so dense you may as well be." He answered, brushing my side and feeling me flinch. "This is more than a simple ache. You have been favoring it all morning and for it to be so tender even now....you are hurt Mathis." 

I pushed him away, beginning to speak but he silenced me. 

"Someone comes." 

He moved with a silent swiftness that was innate in all elfs, melting into the shadows. I lay slowly down once more and waited until, indeed, the sound of foot steps reached my door. I listened as it opened, and then shut, stirring at the noise and fainting sleep. I sighed, grimacing as I rolled onto my back before propping myself up on my elbows and blinking as my father sat in the same place Legolas had not moments before. 

"Did I wake you?" 

I shook my head no, eyeing him apprehensively and shifting away. 

"How do you feel? I came in to hear from the servants that you had taken ill." He asked, touching my face. "I did not hurt you to badly this morning did I? The Monit was not pleased when you neglected to see him this morning. You know I hate to punish you." 

"I'm fine." I answered tensely, turning away. 

"That is good to hear." He whispered, his hand suddenly grasping my thigh. 

I started, shifting back and he followed until my back was pressed firmly against the back board, arms pinned between us as he kissed me. I cried as he gripped my sides, but he didn't relent even as I managed to gasp a plea. 

"Calm down, I'll be gentle." He whispered, kissing my forehead. "You know you can not fight me." 

"But I can." 

I started, having forgotten about Legolas. My father nearly wet himself, leaping up. 

"Who's there? I know that voice, it is the elf." He said, looking around. "Show yourself!" 

Legolas did not answer because he did not understand, or at least so I had thought until his voice came again and in our language. 

"Do not touch her again or I will take swift vengeance on her behalf." 

"You can do nothing to me elf." 

"My name, is Legolas." 

There was a healthy thump, and then a thud as if a sack of grain had been dropped. I jumped when a shadow appeared at my bedside once more, uncertain. 

"I am sorry I did not act sooner." 

I felt the tears come and flew to his arms, sobbing quietly. He stroked my hair, gently soothing me. I wiped my eyes after a few moments and he touched my side. 

"What did he do to you?" 

"He only knocked me about a little. I've had worse." I answered tightly, enduring the inflaming discomfort. 

He sighed heavily and I could almost hear his indigence. 

"I only knocked him out, you are no longer safe here." He said, guiding me suddenly to the door. 

I traded hands the moment the door was opened, giving a slight wail as I was wheeled around and Gandalf loomed impossibly tall over me, eyes like silver flame. 

"What have you done?!" 

"Nothing! Nothin, I do what I'm told and nothing more." I responded, bewildered as I cowered before him. 

"Told by whom? Who has done this? Speak up!" 

I trembled at his tone, looking away and giving no response, my mind racing. He forced me too look at him, almost pinning me to the wall. 

"Who are you in alliance with Mathis?!" 

I flinched, near tears as I faltered, feeling my strength draining from my body. A black crept into the corners of my eyes as I felt my knees buckle. 

"Mathis, who commands you?" 

"I-I can not say." I gasped, fighting the dark. 

"Answer me!" 

"I can not say!" I finally screamed, my knees giving way. 

Arms caught me and Legolas held me close, looking to Gandolf. 

"Do you think you could have been gentler?" He demanded as he cradled my shaking form. "She is injured, to what extent, I do not know. Her, father, said something about a Monit before..." 

Gandolf cocked his head in slight interest, studying my reaction to the word, but I was to far gone to answer right then. A light pierced the gloom suddenly and I heard my voice speaking without my mind's consent. 

"Agno melhel imnos lorighnt. Elohin minm dith." I heard myself whimper, my mind clearing as I looked to Gandolf. "Please Mithrandir, let me help you." 

"She speaks the elven tongue." Aragorn said, amazed from the background. 

"How do you know that name?" Gandalf asked, puzzled. 

I looked away again, confused myself. Where had that come from? It was Gimli who finally broke the silence. 

"What did she say?" 

"Death is now my fait. I can save you still, trust in me." Leoglas answered quietly, looking down at me and then to Gandolf. "We can no leave her here." 

"No, not in good conscience." He answered, subdued. 

"Where could we possibly leave her? It would be a folly to bring her with us." Aragorn noted. 

"You needent worry, I can see you safely out of Risken, but I will not pass the boarders." I said quietly, standing with aid from Legolas. 

Gandolf looked on me with ancient eyes, a knowlege floating there. 

"Then let us make haste." 


	5. Chapter 4

Off on a Tangent 

By.CorvidQueen 

--------------------------- 

Islingdur greeted me with his usual warmth, blowing softly in my face in greeting. I sighed, smiling sadly. 

"My only friend. I'm afraid this is my last ride." I said softly, pulling his ears gently in affection. 

I paused, looking up as the others gathered their mounts for I dared not go anywhere near them for my shame. I had yet to speak to any of them since the interrogation of Gandolf. It hurt to even glance in their general direction, casting my gaze firmly on the lanter of which I now carried as I led Islindur from the stable, leaning on him heavily to borrow the strength he so freely gave. My only friend..... 

A shadow loomed, the giant, Shadowfax. I began to shift away, but he caught the hem of my sleeve between his teeth, nickering. I looked to him in surprise and awe, unafraid as he closed his teeth about the circlet the Monit had placed on my head only one dreadful day before, and took it from me. Gandalf did not speak, but watched in thoughtfulness, taking the "crown" and them mounting. I rode without bridal or saddle, perceiving that there was precious little time to escape. The soft ground soaked up the steady beat of trotting hooves, the fog growing thicker the closer we came to the boarders until the lantern provided barely enough light for the others to follow. They fell into position once again, one of either side and the last behind. If they where wet, it did not show, but my hair dripped chillingly down my back, clothes clinging. The cool wet was almost soothing to my battered side, but my teeth chattered from it. The fog seemed to shift and I felt the living shadow draw near. 

**_Wicked child, wicked child, what are you doing?_**

I swallowed, looking around nervously, but I could see nothing. It came again. 

**_Wicked child, wicked child, you will never see the sun again if you do this_**

I trembled, but pushed on. Islingdur felt my unease and could sense the Monit as well, ears flickering forth and then back as he blew smokey breaths. If the other horses felt anything, they did not show it, but their riders stiffened. 

"I feel a fell presence, I do not like this." Aragorn said. 

**_Demon spawn, you would dare to defy me?!_**

I cried out as a pain cut through my mind, like a white hot rod had been thrust through my ear. The lantern dropped, shattering upon the ground. The light went out immediately and everything was cloaked in darkness. 

"Mathis!" 

"The deed is nearly done, away, away from me! I will be fine, your exit is nigh!" I cried, clining to Islingdur. 

I found myself suddenly on the ground, iced hands gripping my neck and choking the life from my body. 

**_You will pay for your insolence!_**

A light suddenly strove back the night, making the living shadow quail. The sound of a bowstring and whistle of an arrow followed, and then a fire in my arm though I was not struck. I wailed in confused terror, the Monit smirking. 

**_You know not what you read that night my dear. So long as you live, I am invincible for your life force is mine own as well. My servent forever you will be._**

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Gandolf tundered, holding up the circlet. "I was wondering for what purpose this had been given her, and now I know. It is the charm holder, the connection betwix' the two of you. I break it now, and return what was hers all along!" 

I blinked as a flash like lightning send the Monit sprawling, flinching dispite myself. Even as I looked away, I felt a warmth spreading from my toes to my heart and lifting my sunken spirit. 

"Legolas, now!" 

Again, the bow string snapped, followed by a crack of lightning. The Monit was no more. I sat for a few moments, bewildered and exhausted though I had done nothing. It was a moment before I realized I sat between the protective forefeet of my loyal Islingdur who had not fled upon the attack. The fog was lifted, the moon smiling down upon me from her high thrown. Aragorn kneeled beside me, ruffling my hair. 

"You my dear, are more trouble than any would have thought." He said. "And as hardy a creature has not been found, save for the halflings of the shire of which we have told you, though it seem a millennia ago." 

I could not smile, nor could I look at him. 

"You should go. My father will be after me soon enough." I whispered. "I thank you for your great kindness...I doubt I will ever be able to thank you properly." 

"You have been given your freedom and still you look as downtrodden as a daisy in a tempest. Rise Lady Mathis. We enjoy your company far to much to simply leave you here." Legolas called as Aragorn offered his hand. 

I sighed and rose on my own, Gandalf nodding. 

"I am afraid we can not take you far with us, but for a time, our roads will be the same. I dare say you have no family of which to shelter with." He said as I climbed back onto Islingdur's back. 

"I am an orphan. A daughter of a forgotten race, or of a new one spewed from the Earth. Which, I can not tell." I responded. 

"Oh?" Gimli pressed, almost upset that he had not gotten in on the action. 

"Aye, that is why I was chosen, aside from my curse of tongues. Not so fair as an elf nor strong as a fairy, but a happy medium of the two. A Fearie I think, but where the rhyme originates, I do not know. The Monit took me because I had the powers to conduct his fell exploits with no need of him." I answered. "My father chose me because he could get from no other what he got from me so easily." 

Legolas bristled at the mere mention of him and I fell silent. 

"We must be on our way friends. We have a long road ahead." Aragorn said, spurring his mount forward. "What is the closest town to here?" 

"Odi." I answered as I fell into line behind he and Gandalf. 

Legolas road beside me, seeming to ponder something for a moment before looking to me. 

"You have no family you say?" 

I nodded in confirmation. 

"Then I extend an offering to live in Mirkwood. My family will keep you well." He said. "I can send for my brother, he is always about and would gladly take you." 

I hesitated for only a moment before smiling. 

"I accept your offer. I have no right, but I wish to make one request." 

"Oh?" 

"I will see you again." 

He smiled. 

"I will see what I can do." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ok, so it took 4 chapters. Sue me. There you have it, end of shamelessly sappy plug and amazingly dull story. I enjoyed it anyways, I don't know about you. Good night New York! 


End file.
